Kiss Me Good Night
by Lil' Miss G
Summary: He was suppose to train and make him stronger, but on his journey to teach this young boy he was taught the way to love.
1. Chapter 1

Title : Kiss Me Good Night

By : Lil' Miss G

Anime/ Manga : Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan

Genre : Yaoi, romance.

Rated : M for sexual content. BoyXBoy

Paring : Rikou (Night) X Itaku

A/N : This has yet to be beta-ed. If you do not like yaoi then go away :) Haters can Hate. This is a rough draft so forgive the mistakes!

Enjoy~

* * *

><p><strong>Xxx- Kiss Me Good Night - xxX<strong>

* * *

><p><em>I love you...<em>

Those words he whispered into my ear as he nibbled at my earlobe caused a shiver to run down my spine, and when he pulled back to stare at me with those rubies eyes of his. I had forgotten about everything that was going on around us. For five whole days straight we have been fighting nonstop against Hagoromo Gitsune's army of youkai, losing many allies, friends, family on our way to stop the birth of Nue.

It has been told to us that if Hagoromo Gitsune gives birth to this thing known as Nue we would be in trouble. No one, not even the great Nura clan could stop what will happen next, even if we all band together, nothing could stop it.

I was one who didn't believe in that. I believed in our commander. Hell! I was the one who helped train him when he was brought to Tono. For the first three days he was there I watched him day and night, each move he made, and as each day came it had became a routine of mine to wake up, eat, bathe, and find him yet again and keep him at least partly alive until I felt he was ready to get serious about his training. Then the day came when he tried to escape before finishing the laundry and I had to save his ass from falling off the cliff after he had fallen for the bridge illusion so carelessly.

I couldn't help but smirk when thinking back on that moment and how his reaction was when he was caught by my strings that were formed by me throwing my sickles. And that was the first time him and I met face to face. It was weird though. I had been observing him from a far, but then, then it had been different somehow. His presence was great, and the way his scarlet orbs were trained on me had me wanting to fidget under his gaze but I was a Tono Ninja, we do not fidget so I kept myself still then.

That was when I started calling him stupid and weak for trying to escape. Of course he protested and we argued for some time until I decided he was just a damn spoiled child and left him as he was, but he followed.

"_Oi! Wait up would ya, Kamaitachi!" the brat was yelling at me over and over again as I jumped through the tree branches, on my way to the training grounds for some practice. _

_Was he an idiot? _

"_You need to go back and finish the laundry first, spoiled brat. Were I am going is not for weak one like you." I called back at him while speeding up my pace, trying to get him off my tail. Didn't work. I had to give it to him though, he had determination. That was good. He may live long enough to get out of this town. _

"_No. Please teach me the skill you just preformed just now!" You had to be kidding me! He was ignoring me, figures. _

_I ignored him back. It was already to late to get rid of him, we had made it to one of the training grounds. _

* * *

><p><strong>Xxx- Kiss Me Good Night - xxX<strong>

* * *

><p>Well what do you think? No it is not done. I just wanted to see what people thought of it so far. I'm thinking of maybe making it into a multi-chapter, but then again I have no idea. Also how do I even go about getting this beta-ed?<p>

Also, have you watched the latest episode of Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan? Itaku-kun looked damn sexy o/o I squealed when I saw him with no bandana and no shirt :/D

Ciao~


	2. Chapter 2

Alright boys and girls! Giving some thought and some beatings over the head from my friends I will make this into a multi-chapter, but that means it won't be updated up to a week from now. I still have to do some revising and looking through what I have so far! And, I also know that I have more then one reader out there since I got a few alerts. So don't forget to review and give me muse to write. ^o^

Now then, here is another sneak peak in the story of; Kiss Me Good Night.

Disclaimer: I know I forgot last time..but I wish I did own Nura: Rise of the Yokai Clan!

* * *

><p><strong>Xxx – Kiss Me Good Night – xxX<strong>

* * *

><p><em>I let my head fall back against the cool rock, taking in the peaceful sounds around me. The night's air that blew against my skin that was above water combined with the heat of the hot spring was soothing every muscle in my body, causing me to sink further into the spring. <em>

_This was the life. No one being here to bug me..._

_Snap!_

_'Spoke to soon.' I thought to my self with a sign. _

_Opening my eyes when I felt the water being disturbed I was met with the color of rum. It was him. The man I have been training for his gramps that was friends with Akagappa-sama. The man who had almost kissed me not even 24 hours ago. I could feel my heart speeding up when he gave me that damn smirk of his. _

_Fuck!_

_Fuck!_

_Fuck!_

_Not now. Not here. I still have yet to figure out what happened then in the trees or even better why my heart kept running a million miles an hour each time I saw him. It did not make sense...Well, that was a lie. I have heard from countless yokai that what I was feeling now was called the emotion, "love." _

_I wanted to laugh at myself. I, Itaku, fall in love? I had made a vow not to have that type of thing interfere in my life. A life as a yokai was fun but it had it bad moments, so why would I want to find a partner who could then be killed before me and suffer a heart ace? It would be too troublesome. _

_I was pulled out of my thoughts when I felt the water begin to move and what I saw had me moving away. He had gotten closer without me knowing and that actually scared me because I still had no idea what I was going to do. _

"_Oh? Kamaitachi why are you running? I thought Tono yokai were never scared." He was teasing me I knew, but I couldn't let that slide. I had my pride still..._

"_Ha! Shows what you know! I'm not scared, not by some little brat like you – " _

_Were did he go? _

_'Shit!' I screamed in my mind when I felt a warm, firm chest press against mine as my arms were pinned above my head. _

"_Y-You...You used your fear!" He actually did, and I was the dumb one who had fell right into it. Showing fear to your enemy helps fuel their own fear to get the upper hand. That was the one thing all yokai knew. And here I was letting it happen to me. _

_A gasp fell from my lips when he pressed closer against me, causing my back to dig harder into the rock behind us. His face was inching closer to mine but he missed were I thought he was aiming at and then found out were his target was. It was my ear. I could feel my face heating up as the hot air that was escaping his mouth beat against my right ear. _

"_I'm surprised you didn't try to break though when you figured it out," his voice was deeper then usual and I could feel myself visibly shake at the sound. I couldn't help it, it was so, so...alluring? I was then preying to who ever there was that he didn't notice._

_Ah, but my luck around him was lacking. _

_I could feel his smirk growing wider by the second, but he didn't mention it. Instead he continued, "But what really is shocking, is that you were actually fearing me that you created that opening." My body then went on autopilot when he took my earlobe between his teeth and bit down with little pressure, causing my back to arch off the hard rock and press closer to his body as another groan left me. _

"_Hm. Your very sensitive, aren't you?And I have yet to really touch you," he teased and then I felt something that had my head spinning. His bare knee had found its way between my legs, nudging them apart until he hand enough room to press the knee right against my member, which had me melting at the feel. _

_My stomach was doing several flips at the moment while my body was rising in temperature, and I knew it wasn't because we were in a hot spring. The pressure he had on my member grew rougher and I couldn't help the moans and small pants coming from me. It had me squirming, and something else..._

_I wanted more. _

_His actions were causing my body and mind to feel so many different things, but he did something then. Something that had me whimpering. He had stopped his assault on me, pulling away with that cocky grin gracing his lips, and spoke in a husky voice, "As much as I would love to stay here with you, my little pet, I have to leave for now. The sun will be rising soon." _

_And with that, he was gone._

_My heart was still beating, my head was still pounding, and my chest was still raising up and down while I tried to catch my breathe and get my mind wrapped around what had just happened. _

_I had been touch._

_I had been touched by a man._

_I had been touch by a man in a way no man should be touched unless by a women..._

_A man._

_Touched me. _

_I laughed and laughed and laughed until the sun rose. _

* * *

><p><strong>Xxx – Kiss Me Good Night – xxX<strong>

* * *

><p>Forgive the grammar mistakes! I have yet to catch them all and plus this is all a rough draft!<p>

I hope you enjoyed it~


End file.
